What The Hell Happened To Mega64?
What The Hell Happened To Mega64? is the fourth episode of Version 2. One of Dr. Poque's friends from college shows up for a visit, but things take a turn for the worse when the compound is invaded by a dangerous terrorist, named Danny America. It is the only episode to have its own title card, and it features significantly more professional film making and production value compared to the other episodes. (For example, a dolly shot is made, the entire episode and is filmed in a wide screen ratio.) Plot The episode starts with a session of Paperboy. Afterward, Dr. Poque calls the whole crew together with his new meeting alarm. He informs them that Teddy Beans, an old college rival of his, is coming to the apartment. He gets all of them to pretend to be his business partners and when Teddy Beans shows up, he is given a quick tour of the apartment when suddenly a group of masked men rush into the apartment with guns drawn. The head terrorist, Danny America, an older man with an eye patch and a Russian accent, walks in and demands that Poque hand over $300,000. Teddy Beans says that there is no way he has that much, and makes fun of Dr. Poque. Danny America laughs along with him, and then suddenly shoots Teddy in the head, killing him. Before being taken away by the terrorists, Dr. Poque sends a fax down to the dungeon stating that he is in trouble, has opened the holding chamber, and that the terrorists are coming after them next. Seizing their opportunity, the group leaves the dungeon and splits up. Derek goes off on his own and is quickly captured, while Sean and Rocko go off in another direction. Rocko goes off to steal a car so they can rescue Derek while Sean waits. Meanwhile at the terrorist's hideout, Marcus and Horatio are put under the watchful eye of Danny America's first lieutenant and sister, Gruntilda. Meanwhile, Danny America continually interrogates Dr. Poque about the whereabouts of the $300,000, which Poque keeps insisting he doesn't have. In order to show him how poor he is, he shows him a video of his work on his PSP, which is an Ico skit. Derek is brought into the terrorist's camp, and is put in the boiler room with Dr. Poque. Danny America decides to put Lobo Fuerte in charge of capturing Sean and Rocko. He is a mysterious man in a gas mask holding a briefcase. Meanwhile, Sean beats up a group of thugs while waiting for Rocko. Rocko finally shows up in a stolen car and they start driving. They are quickly chased down, captured and brought to the terrorist camp. Danny America brings Poque back out to interrogate him further. He then reveals that his plan is to buy 10,000 stuffed parrots for $30 each and sell them on the internet for $200 in order to make huge profits. One of the terrorists tells Danny that they've found information leading to a duffel bag containing $300,000. Dr. Poque is taken back to the boiler room. The episode then takes a "commercial break" containing a parody commercial for Internet2. When the show comes back, Sean and Rocko kill their captors and take their guns. Sean enters the room with Gruntilda, Marcus, and Horatio, and Marcus kills Gruntilda while she is distracted. As they are leaving, Sean runs into Lobo Fuerte and they both pour gasoline on their bodies, tie their wrists together with a long piece of rope, and fight with lighters. Meanwhile, Rocko manages to get himself captured as well. But then the terrorists bring in the duffel bag, which contains a 2-Poque robot. It quickly kills all of the terrorists. Meanwhile, just when it appears Lobo Fuerte is going to win the fight, Sean knocks him down, cuts the rope, then lights him on fire. Derek and Dr. Poque come out to see that everyone is dead. Then suddenly, Teddy Beans comes in with a gun drawn, revealing he faked his death and he masterminded the entire thing. Teddy says "So long, Dr. Diarrhea Poque" (revealing Dr. Poque's first name) before getting shot by the Sombrero Guy. When Derek asks who he is, he vanishes like magic. Credits |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS NINJA AS MUMMIES AS TIRE ROLLER AS DEATH |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS FIRE JUGGLER AS RC CAR DRIVER/TERRORIST AS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS THUGS/TERRORISTS AS AS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS AS HEAD THUG AS TERRORIST/PILLOW2USER AS TERRORIST |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS YORDA |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS CHURCH2USER AS TREE2USER AS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY KEY SET PRODUCTION ASSISTANT/ FINANCING/LEGAL AUDIO |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | SPECIAL HELPERS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | SPECIAL HELPERS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |MAKEUP/EFFECTS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |OPENING ANIMATION BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |COSTUMES BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |PRODUCED BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | CREATED BY ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS |} Category:Episodes